This invention relates generally to the field of teaching. More particularly, it concerns assessment or examination systems and methods used by teachers to measure students' oral recitation and learning development.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method whereby a software program is used to administer and grade a question given to a student for the purpose of training (learning) or assessment (examination). This recitation/examination is performed solely by using voice recognition computer software, and requires no time involving the teacher in this training and assessment method.
2. Prior Art
Voice recognition software is in use for the purpose of creating text (word) documents from speech without the need for typing. These voice recognition programs are progressively being improved and can be created in any language. In education, voice recognition software has been of limited use solely for the purpose of creating a text document from speech without typing.
In some instances, Voice Recognition software and a computer are used in assessment. In Alaska and in Holland, students are allowed to use Voice Recognition software to create a text document for an examination if the student has a disability and cannot type. The teacher reviews and grades the resulting text document. Also, in language classes voice recognition software is used to create text documents that the teacher evaluates for the purpose of assessing the students verbal skills in the language being taught. In all these cases, the teacher manually grades and evaluates the resulting text document, which makes these uses of voice recognition software fall within the prior art.